


Relieve

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon gives Link a foot rub.





	Relieve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He lifts his hand, ready to wave and call his hero’s name, but then Link’s head tilts back and Sidon hears the tail end of a breathy sigh. He watches Link slump back into the earth, body bent as his feet kick aimless about the passing stream. He has his tan pants rolled up around his thighs, his heavy boots sitting next to him amidst the grass. He looks _tired_. So Sidon doesn’t raise his voice. 

Instead, Sidon dives into the water, swims closer, and emerges slowly, not wanting to startle his friend. Link pushes up onto his elbows and glances down, but he doesn’t look surprised. Of course he wouldn’t be. He must be able to sense the monsters coming well in advance for him to survive out in the world on his own. Or maybe he just has a good sense of _Sidon_. He smiles and offers a shallow wave: his usual quiet greeting. 

Sidon smiles back and asks, “Are you well, Link? You must be exhausted, working so hard to save all of Hyrule!”

Link lets out a little laugh, his shoulders shaking with the chuckle, and Sidon beams with pride at having caused such a pleasant sound. He wades nearer, hovering just out of range of Link’s busy feet. With another sigh, Link nods. 

“And is there anything I can do to aid you? You have given more than enough aid to me!”

Again, Link smiles, shrugging lightly. Sidon had expected as much—Link never asks for anything. But Sidon never stops wanting to give him _everything_.

Then Sidon remembers what the merchant said—the traveling Hylian that came through the Domain only a few weeks ago, whilst Link was still out in the wild yonder. She’d stuck her bare legs into the resting pool and loudly complained of her sore feet—apparently, it’s quite trying to walk so much on dry land. She’d asked one of the elders in the pool to massage her feet for her, and he’d scoffed in her face and lectured her on rudeness. 

But Sidon offered—much to Muzu’s disapproval—and learned how to soothe the pain away. He’d done it partially to help her, and mostly for this: the chance to help his favourite Hylian. 

He comes close enough that Link’s feet wedge up against his chest beneath the water, and he asks, “May I rub your feet?”

Link tilts his head in obvious surprise. Sidon presses, “Please?”

Albeit clearly bewildered, Link does nod. Sidon rewards him with a smile and lifts one smooth, pink foot above the water. He rests it against his collarbone and leans in to affectionately bump his nose against it, then sets to work kneading it with the soft pads of his fingers. He’s careful to keep his claws turned away, never letting them graze Link’s sensitive skin. He massages Link methodically and faithfully, until the first foot is wriggling in his grasp and the second foot is tentatively lifting out of the water. 

With a fond chuckle, Sidon decides to right himself—he slips onto his back and lets his chest float, giving him a proper place to put both feet. Then he can work them both at once, one hand to each foot. At first, he concentrates on his ministrations, and then, when he becomes more comfortable, he turns his gaze towards Link’s face. 

Link’s lashes have lowered, his shoulders relaxed, his expression so utterly _calm._ It fills Sidon’s heart to see it. Link _deserves_ peace more than anyone. Sidon’s happy to be the one to administer even the smallest taste of that. 

Eventually, his hands grow tired. He would keep going anyway, because Link’s happiness is far more important than his own comfort, but Link sighs and withdraws his feet, pulling his legs fully back onto the land. He curls them under him and leans his torso forward instead, arms open wide. 

Sidon lifts up to come into them. Link wraps him in a tight, warm hug that has him absolutely _beaming_.

He hugs Link back, nuzzling his face into the crux of Link’s neck and rubbing his hands over Link’s back. He absorbs as much of Link’s presence as he can. He doesn’t want to let go. 

Link lets go. He must have so much more to do. But he looks much readier to do it, and there’s so much affection and appreciation in his eyes that Sidon can barely breathe for all his pleasure. 

With that beautiful, lingering smile, Link pushes up to his feet. Then he turns and walks away, leaving Sidon to swoon back into the water.


End file.
